coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9945 (6th December 2019)
Plot Bernie knees one of the security guards and escapes in a lift. Chesney refuses to fight his way out and is held in custody. Robert swears to Tyler that he didn't harm Vicky. DS MacKinnon questions Michelle about Robert's movements on the morning of the wedding. Michelle denies that Robert was ever violent. Carla doesn't approve of the lie. Paul is livid when Bernie tells him where she's been as she's given Kel something to use against them. Gary takes Maria out for lunch at the bistro. Maria walks out on him when he virtually ignores her and keeps glancing over at Sarah and Nick. Chesney arrives home having been given a police caution. Rita goes back to work to find her holiday cover already in place - Gail. Kel lets himself into No.5 through the back door, interrupting Bernie and Gemma. He's been given the sack because of Bernie's accusations. They're horrified when he claims that nothing incriminating was found in his flat or laptop and Paul made his statement for nothing. Gemma threatens to have him done for trespassing and he leaves. Rita and Gail both refuse to leave their posts at The Kabin and Brian and Cathy are afraid to pick a side. They end up working together. Bethany assures Maria that Gary doesn't want to get back with Sarah. After she leaves, Maria takes a pregnancy kit out of her bag. Bernie and Gemma investigate Kel's claims at the police station and find out that he's been charged with burglary and handling stolen goods but not sexual abuse. The investigation will continue but Paul's evidence alone isn't enough. Bernie is warned that she'll be arrested if she goes near Kel again as he's lodged a complaint against her. Gary calls on Maria with a huge bouquet of flowers and says she got it wrong; he was worried that Sarah and Nick were plotting something. She forgives him. MacKinnon looks into Robert's criminal record and discovers that he assaulted Rich Collis. Carla tells her about Robert putting a brick through her window. Nick and Sarah reach an agreement with Derek to buy the factory from him. Bernie poses as a 14-year-old boy online and sends a message to Kel through his DJ website. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *DS Barnard - Anthony Hunt *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Security Guard - John McGrellis *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Trim Up North *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms *Shopping centre Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bernie is accused of jeopardising the case against Kel; Carla informs the police of Robert’s past; and Rita realises she is surplus to requirements. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,336,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2019 episodes